


Pernah Denger Nggak?

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Humor, Humor kering, Indonesia!AU, OOC, Parody, kalimat tidak baku, original characters (seringnya sebagai karakter tanpa nama)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: "Pernah denger nggak; kalau tukang nasi goreng keliling, nasi gorengnya nggak enak, pasti abangnya intel!"/ RnR?





	1. nasi goreng

**Pernah _Denger_ Nggak?**

**Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji**

**Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini (kecuali kepuasan batin)**

**Warning: _OOC_ , Indonesia!AU, barangkali saltik, _original characters_ (seringnya sebagai karakter tanpa nama), serta kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

“Pernah _denger_ nggak?” tanya seorang lelaki pada temannya. Wajahnya bermimik serius seolah ia tengah berada di konferensi bermeja bundar, bukan di pinggir jalan dan tengah menanti pesanan nasi goreng langganannya.

“Apaan?” Temannya bertanya balik, tampak tertarik.

“Katanya, ya,” lelaki itu mencondongkan tubuhnya agar berdekatan, seolah hal yang ingin ia beberkan adalah rahasia negara, “tukang nasi goreng keliling itu, kalau nasi gorengnya nggak enak, _fix_ dia pasti intel!”

“Alah! _Kirain_ apaan!” Temannya sontak merutuk, memancing tawa dari lelaki. “ _Tai lo_!” makinya kemudian, membuat lelaki pertama kian terpingkal-pingkal.

“Waduh, berarti saya bisa _dicurigain_ , ya?” tanya si pedagang, tak tahan ikut menimbrung meski tangannya masih cekatan menuangkan nasi goreng ke atas kertas minyak.

“ _Nggak_ lah, Bang!” tepis lelaki pertama cepat. “Nasi goreng Abang kan enak _banget_! Makanya saya langganan! _Hehehe_.”

“Betul tuh, Bang!” sambut teman si lelaki, membenarkan. “Nasi goreng Abang mah, top markotop, _deh_! Nggak bakal ada yang _nyaingin_!”

Si pedagang tergelak, tangannya dengan sigap membungkus dua bungkus nasi goreng pesanan keduanya dengan karet. Kemudian dimasukkannya ke dalam dua kantung plastik yang berbeda bersama dengan kerupuk—teman wajib untuk menikmati nasi goreng.

“Satu nasi goreng _pedes_ ,” si pedagang menyerahkan sekantung plastik pada si lelaki, “satu lagi nggak _pedes_ ,” tambahnya lagi sembari menyerahkan kantung lainnya pada teman si lelaki.

“Oh iya, Bang!” Keduanya lantas berdiri, masing-masing menyerahkan selembar uang berwarna ungu dan menggoda si pedagang agar tak menaikkan harga.

Celoteh itu hanya dibalas tawa si pedagang serta wejangan agar berhati-hati saat pulang kalau tak mau bertemu intel—yang sontak meledakkan tawa kedua pemuda tersebut. Begitu dua pemuda itu menjauh, si pedagang melunturkan keramahan di wajahnya, lantas menaikkan sudut bibirnya congkak.

 _‘Kamu kira bisa menebak intel atau tidaknya pedagang nasi goreng itu dari rasa nasi gorengnya? Tidak semudah itu, Ferguso,’_ batin Fukumoto keji.

Tawanya berlanjut di dalam hati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: dari sebuah cuitan (yang sayang sekali saya lupa dapat darimana) bahwa “kalau tukang nasi goreng keliling, rasa nasi gorengnya nggak enak, pasti dia intel”.
> 
> Tapi kalau tak salah, kawan saya aka @ _Cepcepcep (Twitter) pernah mengatakan hal yang sama di ruang 325 WKWK (BILANG MAKASIH SAMA GUE DAH GUE KASIH KREDIT WKWK /GAK).


	2. pengamen ganteng

**Pernah _Denger_ Nggak?**

**Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji**

**Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini (kecuali kepuasan batin)**

**Warning: _OOC_ , Indonesia!AU, barangkali saltik, _original characters_ (seringnya sebagai karakter tanpa nama), serta kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Begitu petik gitar sampai di _reff_ lagu, pintu rumah terbuka. Seorang gadis keluar, sedikit tergesa agar cepat sampai di pagar.

“Nih, Bang!” kata sang gadis sembari menyerahkan dua koin berwarna perak.

“Makasih, Neng!” jawab si pengamen sembari menerima koin-koin itu bahagia dan mengantonginya.

Sayangnya, perjalanannya tak bisa segera berlanjut. Sang gadis lebih dulu menahannya dengan tanya yang teramat lugu. “Bang, kok kerja jadi pengamen, sih?”

“Ya, _kagak_ _dapet_ kerja, Neng!” Pengamen itu tergelak. “Hari gini mah, sarjana aja susah cari kerja. Apalagi kayak saya.”

“Ih, padahal Abang coba aja lamar jadi model. Pasti keterima!” tandas sang gadis.

“ _Waduh_!” Si pengamen kian terpingkal. “Kalau Abang jadi model, nanti _nggak_ bisa lewat depan rumah Eneng lagi, dong! Nanti Eneng _kangen_ lagi!”

Rona merah sontak menyeruak di wajah sang dara. “Ish! Apaan sih, Bang!” tepisnya malu-malu. “Tapi, serius _deh_ , Bang. Abang _secakep_ ini _kok_ nggak lamar kerja yang lebih layak? Kayak model gitu. Artis di teve tuh nggak beda jauh kayak Abang!”

“Waduh, Abang jadi malu!” Si pengamen tertawa lagi.

“Ada yang bilang kalau pengamen ganteng itu intel lho, Bang!”

Pengamen itu kembali terpingkal. “Ya ampun, Neng! Yang begituan dipercaya! Sekarang mah jalanin aja apa yang ada. Jangan suka mimpi di siang bolong!”

Gadis itu merenggut, sepertinya tak terima dianggap bercanda. Namun kemudian, pengamen itu lebih dulu melambaikan tangannya. “Dadah, Eneng! Jangan _kangen_ Abang, ya!” pamitnya setengah narsis sembari menjauhi rumah tersebut.

Sang dara kembali mengelak, walau wajahnya semakin mirip dengan warna tomat masak. Gadis itu berbalik, kembali berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, dan menutup pintunya dari dalam. Sang pengamen hanya bersiul pelan sembari terus berjalan dan memerhati rumah demi rumah.

 _‘Duh, coba aja kalau misi kali ini nggak jadi pengamen,’_ batin Kaminaga. Bukan apa-apa, gadis tadi lugu sekali. Memancing jiwa _playboy_ -nya untuk bangkit. Kan, sudah lama juga dia tak kencan dengan gadis-gadis imut seperti itu.

Kaminaga bertekad, teroris satu itu harus dapat ganjaran berlipat-lipat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: dari cuitan @ whiskasnim (Twitter) yang berbunyi: “Deket rumah dosenku ada penyergapan teroris kan, sebelum lebaran itu. Trus kata mama beliau gini " dek dari kemaren lho banyak pemulung sm pengamen ganteng bolak balik lewat sampe mama tanyain knp ga cari pekerjaan yg layak. Dan ternyata mereka densus 88”.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: sebagai fic syukuran karena saya sudah berhasil menemui dan bicara dengan DPA saya (yang susah sekali ditemui—semoga kalian dihindarkan dari DPA/DPS seperti ini /HUSH). Walau sepertinya matkul saya nggak selamat di-acc, tidak apalah. Anggap saja saya apes wkwk. Terima kasih sudah datang dan membaca! Jangan sungkan untuk memberikan komentar!
> 
> P.S. Saya senang kalau ada yang mau menyugesti chapter depan mau dibuat seperti apa lagi hehehe.
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
